Lily Evans:Pure Blood
by buddygirl1004
Summary: lily is a pure blood details inside
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evens: Pure Blood

DONT own!

Summery: Lily's real parent were murdered when she was five. she went to live with her dad's brother John and aunt Tulip and cousin Petunia. John and Tulip know of the magic becuase there are both Pure-Blood Squids AN: first chapter in Tulips perspective.

Chapter 1 Bonding

Tulip shot out of bed. There was a a sound of a six year old child crying, she knew at once it was Lily, her niece. She got out of bed, careful not to disturb her still slumbering husband. She padded through the hall past her daughters room and into her niece's room. Befor she opened it she looked inside, Lily had stopped crying and was giggling. She peeked in and saw 7 year old Petunia making silly face at Lily, saying "Dont't cry Little Lily big sister Tuney is here."

Big Sister, Petunia thought of Lily as a sister. I smiled, watcheing the exchange between my two daughters. Daughter, Lily was like a daghter to me. I had raised her for the past year, though she only said mum once or twice, before, but latley its been getting normal.

At that moment I knew, I would only tell her the truth when she turned 11 and had recieved a letter from Hogwarts. I smiled and left to go back to my room. I knew my family was safe.

I know its short short sorry! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Realization. AN we cant find our DH book so we hope we get this memory right. Athena: I swear i think auntie Cat took it! Sophia: DONT SWEAR! Besides why would Aunt Cat steal our book? Morgan: GUYS!. A&S: sorry, Morgan: ON WITH THE STORY! besides its only a partail part of a memory

It was a warm Saturday. Me and my sister were playing in a park. I realized that i could make things float. i was making Lilies, Tulips, Petunias, and Roses, float around the garden transforming into a crown. "Stop that Lily!" screamed my sister Petunia,

"But it's not hurting anyone isnt it pretty?" i replied, my sister was so weird, sometimes i wondered if we were related, then i heard a chuckle. I turned toward the garden gate and saw our neighbor Severus Snape.

He was perculir boy, the kids at school said he parents were crazy, i thought they were being prejudice.

"What do you want?" i asked. "Oh sorry, its just i never thought you were one like me,?"

he replied "One like you what?" I asked pre-plexed. "A wizard, but in your case a witch,"

i was flabbergasted "Your crazy," i say still not believing him.

"nonesence there's a school for people like you and me its called Hogwarts, and when you turn 11 you get an owl saying you've been accepted." "But today IS my birthday." just then Mr. Snape yelled out "Oi! Severous get your arse inside this instant!" Severous rolled his eyes and walked away.

Then mom called out, "LILY, PETUNIA LUNCH TIME!" and with that we ran inside. when we got to the kitchen there was an owl and our mom was reading a letter and smiled she noticed me and smiled "Congradulations honney, i knew you'd get accepted," my mom told me everything that Severous just told me and more. I finished my lunch and my parents said they needed to tell me something.

I went into the Living room and sat one the couch, i watched as my parents looked at each other and nodded "Lily, there's something we have to tell you," started my father. "Were not your parents," finshed Mom

"WHAT!" I screamed!

"Calm down Lily, that dosnt mean your not related to us." I calmed down i needed to wait till they were finished befor i burst out again."were acutally you Aunt and Uncle," started 'dad' "your father was my brother, we were twins in fact," he chuckled. "But he possesed magic and i didnt so he went to hogwarts, with your mom, Aunt Tulip's little sister."

I stared at them. i watched as Aunt Tulip bit her lip and spoke, "Lily, there is thiis evil man, his name is Voldamort," She winced at the name like it was poison being injected into her brain. "he-he killed you parents when you were two, fourtunatly you were with us when this happened. You had a best friend, in fact he was your betrothed- he shoulf be heading to Hogwarts this year with you- anyway, when it happened you had to move,"

"Betrothed? I'm 11 and you already picked out my husband?" i said calmly.

"Yes, you see there is a bond between you two, your mother recongnized it as well as his, so they betrothed you. we wanted to wait till you turned 11 to tell you, in fact his birthday was last week, anyway people who are bonded like that, they always love eachother." Aunt Tulip finished. I let it sink then I asked, "whats his name?" Aunt Tulip smiled, "James Potter," as soon as she finished the name a boy popped into my head, black hair, green eyes, funny smile and really cute, "Does he black hair and green eyes?" i asked. Aunt Tulip nodded.

"Does he remember me?" I asked I really hope he did. Aunt Tulip smiled and nodded she then countinued to tell me all about Hogwarts, the train, the boats, the castle, i thought I'll surprise him on the train. The Aunt Tulip said we had to go to Diagon Alley and get school supplies. Uncle John said he'd stay with Petunia and explain to her what was going on.

2 hours later

Shopping wsa fun! I had met three other girls in a Potions shop they were really nice they said there names were Spica Jenkins , Sarah Montgomery and Melissa Ox ford, who were first years too. I saidgoodbye when my aunt came to collect me telling me it was time to get my wand. When we arrived at Olivanders I recieved and purchased a (Ellie if you can please find out what type of wand Lily had that be great!) excellent for charms. as a late birthday present I had gotton a beautiful arbun owl which I named Rosie after my mum Rosemary. when I left the store Aunt Tulip bought me ice cream. then it was time to leave. when I went home I saw my cousin give me beedy eyes and I swore I hear d her heard her call me a freak. but I pretendened not to notice tommorw I'd be off to Hogwarts where I'd see James for first time in 8 years! I quickly fell asleep my dreams fogged with James.

So what do you think so far? Good Bad Horrible? tell us by clickiing that button down there!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Hogwarts Express

I woke up bright and early eager to get to the train. I looked at my clock which read 6:00 i still had 5 hours to go. I went to my trunk and pulled out my Potions book and began to re-read it for the 10th time. i already knew my textbooks from heart carefull so i knew EVERYTHING i needed to know. at 9:00 i went downstairs, i had read all my book 3 times each and positive i knew the ingredients for polyjuice potion. I ate my breakfast all smiles. At 10:00 Aunt Tulip drove me to the train where i saw Severous. Ever since i found out I was a witch I have been Hanging out with him. he was acctually really nice. "Hey Sev," i said walking up to him. "Hey Lils," "Excited?" yeah, you?" "Estatic!"

I had boarded the train and sat in the carmpetment with the girls I had met the other day. Just then 5 boys poked there heads in, "Mind if we crash here everyone seems to hate us." We laughed sure come on in. they intoduced them selves

"Im Peter(A/N POOFS IN STORY AND TRIES TO STAB, DANG WONT WORK BACK TO THE STORY!)" said a rotund brown hair boy with a lot of face. "Im Sirius Black," said a boy with long black hair and gray eyes. "Im Remus Lupin," said a golden haired boy with blue(?) eyes, "Im John Newton," "And I am James Potter,"

my head snapped upon hearing the name that the boy called himslef. He had green eyes, was tall and lanky, with messy black hair and glasses, "Im Mellisa Oxford" "Im Spica jenkins." "Im Sarah Mongomery," i felt a nudge, i was still starring at James a lump appeared in my throat but i managed to say "Im Lily Evens," i saw James mirror my expression

"...Lily, is it really you?" questioned James. "Who else would be? a Dancing beatle?" we laughed it was a joke from our childhood James had done accidental magic when i screamed becuase is i saw a beatle he made it dance. the sirius Laughed "So this is the famous Lily Evens? The same one little Jamsie mummer into his pillow while snogging it?" the guys laughed (A/N i know they dont know each other i made it so they went to primary school together)

the other guys laughed. while i just blushed. It went on like that till we arrived at Hogwarts. We were sent to the boats. In mine were me, James, Sirius, and Spica, who seemed to take a rather fancy to eachother. while in another boat was Sarah, John who were talking and Remus and Mel who seemed to be liking eachother. I whispered to my friends

"I think we just unitencionaly played matchmaker for our friends," he looked at his friends and laughed "Now we just need to get someone for Pete(A/N i forgot he exsisted...grrr) i laughed. we arrived at the castle where we were told to tidy ourselves up. I held my breath as we walked into the Great Hall where sitting on a stool was an old, nasty hat.

good bad horrible? REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey were back after a long wait, we are soooooooo sorry! Important AN at bottom so please read it.

The hall was huge! In front of me stood four long tables. Just then the hat started to sing

(Since we are too lazy to write a song it's gonna be skipped sorry for everyone who expected a song.)

Once the hat finished his song everyone applauded.

McGonagall spoke. "When I call your name you will come up and put on the hat and you will be sorted.

"Abbot, Helen." she was a short girl with brown pigtail and pink cheeks she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius!" the boy I met on the train walked up and placed the hat on his head. It wasn't long before he was placed in Gryffindor, me an my new friends clapped, then realized we were one of the few people. James whispered in my ear.

"His entire family has been in Gryffindor, well except for his cousin, Andromeda, she graduated last year."

Some boy named Crabble was placed in Slytherin

I merely nodded as Anguem Decedo was sorted into Slytherin.

"Evans, Lilian!" I heard my name called. I walked up to the hat and put it on the hat spoke.

"Evans, I remember your father, one of the kindest wizards I knew. And your mum, Rosemary, she was the most talented witches, I see you have inherited both traits of them I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I smiled and went to go sit next to Sirius who hi-fived me.

I didn't pay attention to the names until my friend Spica, went up. I watched with Sirius, and she was sorted into Gryffindor. I clapped like everyone else, but just like Sirius, there weren't allot.

"Her entire family, like mine, has been sorted into Gryffindor." I just nodded my head as Spica came and joined us.

A boy named Frank Longbottom went up and was placed into Gryffindor.

Remus went up and he was placed into Gryffindor.

Sara was called up and she was placed in Gryffindor. Me and Spica clapped as she walked down to us and sat across from me.

John came up after Sara and he was placed in Gryffindor, he sat down next Sara.

Then Mel went up and she too was placed into Gryffindor, she sat next to Sara.

Peter was called up and placed into Gryffindor he sat down next to Sirius.

Then James was called. I crossed my finger as he went up, the hat barely touched his head when it shout Gryffindor, I as well as the rest of the table clapped loudly as James came and sat down in-between Sirius and I he put his arm around my shoulder. I laughed.

After James a girl named Alice went up and was placed into Gryffindor she went to go sit next to Frank, they must know each other, I thought.

Then I heard his name. "Snape, Severus!" I watched as my friend walked up and placed the hat on. The hat declared "SLYTHERIN!" my face fell but I clapped anyway's he was my friend and all. I knew that there was something between Gryffindor and Slytherin, from the looks of it they did not get along well. But why should that affect my friendship with Sev? I questioned myself.

I didn't pay much attention after that. After the sorting was over the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood and spoke.

"Aw yes, another year at Hogwarts, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you to not use spells in the halls, and that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, now that those are addressed I have a few words, Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment Tweak!" and with that the food appeared. After we ate our fill we were sent up to bed.

As we were climbing the stairs I noticed the pictures, they were moving! A fellow first year pointed it out. After climbing up several stairs we arrived a portrait of a fat lady. She spoke. "Password?"

The person who we knew from earlier as a Gryffindor Perfect, spoke. "Treacle Tart." the portrait swung open to reveal a common room with decor of red and gold, the Gryffindor colors.

The Perfect spoke. "Okay first years, girls dormitory on your right, boys your left." he said.

Me and my friends said goodbye and we went to our dorms.

When we walked into the girls dorm five four poster bed around the room, I found my trunk with the initials L.E.

After we got dressed in our night clothes we said good night and went to sleep anxious to start the first lesson of classes tomorrow

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today in her memory, she died 20 years ago today., she was a senior in high school, she was a straight A student and had received a scholarship to go to medical school. So think before you drink and you can save a life. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own HP or O.C's those are RedHal's**

I rose out of bed and stretched. I looked around the dormitory and saw that Spica, Sara, Mel, and Alice were just getting up.

"Morning girls!" I said enthusiastically.

They mumbled their response. I merely laughed.

We got changed into our robes and walked out into the common room where we met up with the boys.

"Good morning Lily." said James coming up to me. His glasses were somewhat askew and his hair ruffled.

"Good morning James, and do something to your hair, it looks like a rat slept in it." I replied laughing.

James replied. "Sorry can't, it's one of the Potter curses." he sad ruffling his hair making it even more messier.

I raised an eyebrow. "Potter curse?" I asked.

James laughed. "Yup us Potters have a curse."

"What kind of curse?" I questioned.

"Well there's glasses, messy black hair, and falling in love with redheads." he said, winking at me when he mentioned the later.

"I see." I said.

"Come on guys let's go down to lunch I'm starved!" whined Sirius. We laughed and together we walked out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

We sat at the Gryffindor table. Then about halfway through our meal owls came flying in, carring envelopes in their beaks and parcels in their claws.

I looked around and finally spotted Rosie who dropped a letter on my lap rested on my shoulder.

I also saw a beautiful snowy owl drop a letter off to James, who was sitting next to me.

I smiled as I opened the letter from my parents.

Dear Lily,

We are so happy you got placed in Gryffindor. We were worrrired that you would be placed into Slytherin like your mom almost did. Our parents were big supporters of You-Know-Who so when your parents were places in Gryffindor, they were less than pleased. Not to mention they never liked us since we were squibs. But oh well. Petunia misses you, though she won't admit it, she does. Hope your first day of classes are exciting, maybe you'll be good in charms like your mom, or potions like your dad, you never know.

Aunt Tulip an Uncle John

My face fell. My grandparents were supporters of Voldemort. And my parents were sorted into Gryffindor. There was so much I didn't know. James spoke to me after reading his letter, breaking my train if thought.

"Hey Lily."

"Yea James?" I asked.

"My mom wants to know if you want to spend Christmas break with us, you know, get back in touch, your room is still there you know." he said.

"Sure. I have my own room at your place?" I asked confused.

He laughed. "Yea, you used to spend so much time at my house that mom just gave you your own room." he said.

"Wow, okay I'll ask Aunt Tulip if I can come." I said taking out a fresh piece of parchment and writhing my reply and giving it to Rosie who took off at the same time James' owl took off.

"Well its time to go to class, come on guys." said Remus, standing up and shouldering his bag. We followed suit and headed to our first hour class, which was charms.

The day went by smoothly. Well if you could call it that. I had every class with my friends, as well as Slytherin, which ment I would see Severus. He went on not knowing I existed and that was fine by me. I didn't want him ti effect my life so much. But I still didn't see why Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other. It was just absurd. So there's some bad blood between them, so what? I decided to ask James that night in the common room.

"Hey James." I spoke looking up from my Transfiguration textbook.

"Yea?" he asked looking up from his Charms boom.

"Why do Gryffindors and Slytherins hate eachother?" I asked.

"Because," James started. **(Note you will see this in a future story, the series of And They Return) **"Back when the founders were still around, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best friends. But when Godria, Godric's twin sister, but Gidric saw their good bye and confronted Salazar about it. Godric then learned that Salazar had gotten Godria pregnant and for some reason she left, Salazar said she went across the pond. Godric, angry by what he found out about what his best friend did, sent him packing. It was said that Salazar met an old student Annalece, who was sorted into Gryffindor forty-five years ago, that had gotten married and had twins, Salazar and Godria. No one knows what happened to them." finished James.

"And how do you know that James?" asked Mel.

"Easy, Godric told me." he said. Us girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm a decedent of Gryffindor, his portrait hangs in the house, he enjoys telling me and Jenny about his life." said James.

"Who's Jenny?" I asked.

"Jenny my little sister, you know, black hair, green eyes. She's a year younger than us."

"Oh I remember her now." I said remembering the little girl I would play with.

We laughed and finished our work and then went to bed.

**DONT HATE US! WE ARE SO SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE BUT SUPER IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't an update, I'm sure you all wanted one when you saw that LEPB was updated. But I am in the midst of re-writing the series, and since there is really so much more than these original sucky chapters, I will be making a new story for this and deleting this one in about 3 months, giving everyone a chance to read this and find the new story, which I will probably post later today, once I finish my chem, Latin and my AP environmental science homework...which is a lot. If I don't get to it today, then I'll post it tomorrow morning since tomorrow is late start at school I'll have time to post it! Hope you enjoy the rest of your day! 


End file.
